list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
En Sabah Nur
En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) is a mutant. Relationships *Baal (adoptive father, deceased) *William Rolfson (son, deceased) *Stryfe (alternate reality adoptive son, deceased) *Tyler Dayspring (alternate reality adoptive grandson, deceased) *Evan Sabahnur (clone) *Margaret Slade (descendant, deceased) *Frederick Slade (descendant) *Hamilton Slade (descendant, deceased) *Jack Starsmore (descendant, deceased) *Jonothon Starsmore (descendant) *Kabar Brashir (descendant, deceased) *Clarice Ferguson (descendant) Powers and Abilities Powers Apocalypse has constantly evolved to survive, increasing his powers over the centuries. His original ability to control his molecular structure was augmented by Celestial armor once he entered the Celestial Ship and became the Evolutionary Caretaker. He was also exposed to at least two different techno-organic viruses over the years, which he assimilated and made his own. Self-molecular manipulation: Apocalypse has control over the molecular structure of his own body and can alter it at will. This means that he can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. Apocalypse can perform various feats, including: *''Biomorphing:'' Apocalypse is a non-terrestrial metamorph who his able to elongate like taffy, change into machinery, separate and reattach his own body parts, and even alternate his physical appearance to blend in with the world around him. *''Healing factor:'' Apocalypse's control over his bodily molecules allows for his regenerative abilities. *''Size alteration:'' Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding it from him to a presumably extra-dimensional location. *''Self-power bestowal:'' Due to Apocalypse's control over his molecular and sub-molecular structure, he can also consciously or spontaneously grant himself new superpowers at will. Energy manipulation: Apocalypse seems to have a range of energy-harnessing and projecting capabilities, either naturally derived or based on the Celestial technology built into his physical frame. *''Energy blasts:'' Apocalypse can project raw destructive energy from anywhere on his person, be it as a concussive blast from his hands or full-body energy waves. *''Energy absorption:'' He can also absorb energy from outside sources to augment both himself and his overall power. Telekinesis: Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate himself and others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and energy to some extent. *''Telekinetic flight:'' He can enable himself to fly through his telekinetic ability. In this manner, he can achieve supersonic velocity. Telepathy: He is an accomplished mentalist of undefined extent. An example of his power would be him battling a weakened Jean Grey within the psyche space of her son and defeat her. He is able to project his own thoughts and memories or read those of others to glean and impart whatever information he desires. Technopathy: Due to his synergy with the Celestial technology bonded to him, partially caused by his paradoxical jaunt of afflicting Cable with the techno-organic virus, Apocalypse gained the ability to mentally link with and control most forms of technology and machinery. Superhuman strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength which he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. He was shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk. Hence, Apocalypse is above the class 100 limit. Superhuman speed: He is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time. Superhuman durability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm is amplified. Teleportation (possibly): Apocalypse can teleport himself and others over vast distances across the planet. This ability seems to be artificial and linked to the Celestial technology bio-mechanically incorporated into his body, headquarters, and equipment. Immortality: Apocalypse's original body was immortal; even before being modified by the Celestial Ship, he had lived for thousands of years. *''Suspended animation: ''Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. Abilities Super genius intelligence: Apocalypse is an extraordinary genius and has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetic engineering and mutation, and technology that are far in advance of contemporary science and technology. This is not merely a result of his exposure to alien technology, as he was able to make significant advances beyond the alien materials to which he was exposed. Omnilingual: Apocalypse is fluent in all human languages from across history, including Celestial. Category:Mutants